The 67th Hunger Games: Don't Get Too Close
by nightwriter24
Summary: It's hard to watch your child die. It's even harder to watch them kill. Submit your tribute now and may the odds be ever in your favor! *CLOSED* Final tribute list is up!
1. Tribute Form

Hey everyone! I'm so excited to start writing, so submit those tributes! Here's the form! (Links are allowed, in fact I'd prefer them!)

* * *

Name:

Age:

District:

**APPEARANCE**

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Skin Tone:

Body Type:

Scars/ Special Features (optional):

**HISTORY**

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

**BEFORE THE GAMES**

Reaping Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Chosen or Volunteered?:

If Chosen, their reaction:

If Volunteered, Why?:

Saying Goodbye to Friends/Family:

**DURING THE GAMES**

Weapon of Choice:

Alliances?:

Romance?:

* * *

I apologize that it's so long, but the more I know about your tribute, the better I can write him/her. Here's my tribute: (note: he will be in the games, so don't submit a male tribute for district 12!)

Name: Dagger MacNamara

Age: 18

District: 12

**APPEARANCE**

Eye Color: Right eye is gray, left eye is light blue

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Hair Style: (third down)

Skin Tone: Tan

Body Type: Tall and Muscular

Scars/ Special Features (optional): Left eye is blind and has a vertical scar that extends from his eyebrow to his cheek.

**HISTORY**

Personality: Sarcastic, cynical, and skeptical. A tough-as-nails trader in The Hob. He steals food and medicine from Peacekeepers and barters it on the black market. He is very clever and has an eye for a good deal. Many people in The Hob refer to him as "The Sleaze-Bag"

Family: His only family is his four year old brother, Stone. Their parents died of starvation right after Stone was born.

Friends: His best friend is Katela Lapucci. She's his 16 year old partner in crime. They work together to outsmart the Peacekeepers. She has harbored a secret crush on him for years, but he's oblivious to it.

Strengths: Hand-to-hand combat, strategy, taking advantage of his opponents weaknesses.

Weaknesses: Swimming, running, reflexes.

Fears: He's afraid of swimming.

**BEFORE THE GAMES**

Reaping Outfit: A brown t-shirt, black pants, and leather boots.

Interview Outfit: An open black shirt that reveals his impressive body, black pants and a black fedora.

Interview Angle: Sexy and Dangerous

Chariot Outfit: Tight black pants and black boots. His torso and face are smeared with charcoal.

Chosen or Volunteered?: Chosen

If Chosen, their reaction: He is very brave and keeps a strong face for Stone.

If Volunteered, Why?:

Saying Goodbye to Family/Friends: Katela brings Stone to say goodbye. She tells Dagger that she will take care of his little brother and impulsively kisses him, catching him completely by surprise.

**DURING THE GAMES**

Weapon of Choice: A pair of machetes

Alliances?: The Careers try to recruit him, but he goes it alone.

Romance?: He has a quick romance with one of the Career girls, but cannot stop thinking about Katela.

* * *

So that's my tribute! I can't wait to see what you come up with, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!

-Nightwriter24


	2. Tribute List 1

District 1:

Female-

Male-

District 2:

Female-

Male-

District 3

Female- Astrid Mars (17)

Male-

District 4

Female-

Male-

District 5

Female-

Male-

District 6

Female-

Male-

District 7

Female- Ulla Undergrowth (16)

Male-

District 8

Female- Rylynn Todd (16)

Male-

District 9

Female-

Male-

District 10

Female-

Male-

District 11

Female-

Male-

District 12

Female-

Male- Dagger MacNamara (18)


	3. Tribute List 2

**Here's the incomplete list! All the female spots are taken, but I could really use some males. All the submissions I got were great, thank you so much! I'll post the first chapter as soon as the list is filled up.**

* * *

District 1:

Female- Precious Valertia (17)

Male- Merlot Noir (18)

District 2:

Female- Zroya Marks (18)

Male- Trenton Milec (14)

District 3

Female- Astrid Mars (17)

Male-

District 4

Female- Malbrey "Kilowatts" Chack (15)

Male- Cade Haith (14)

District 5

Female- Madalyn "Maddie" Faith Jalove (14)

Male-

District 6

Female- Liza Ress (13)

Male-

District 7

Female- Ulla Undergrowth (16)

Male- Leben Mord (16)

District 8

Female- Rylynn Todd (16)

Male-

District 9

Female- Cordelia "Cori" Harlow (16)

Male-

District 10

Female- Rae Voltaire (14)

Male-

District 11

Female- Brie Xurxermo (12)

Male-

District 12

Female- Cwicu Rainy (17)

Male- Dagger MacNamara (18)


	4. Final Tribute List

Alright, here's the full list! I should have the District 1 Reaping done by tomorrow, so stay tuned!

District 1:

Female- Precious Valertia (17)

Male- Merlot Noir (18)

District 2:

Female- Zroya Marks (18)

Male- Trenton Milec (14)

District 3

Female- Astrid Mars (17)

Male- Jurder McCracken (16)

District 4

Female- Malbrey "Kilowatts" Chack (15)

Male- Cade Haith (14)

District 5

Female- Madalyn "Maddie" Faith Jalove (14)

Male- Millue Jine (18)

District 6

Female- Liza Ress (13)

Male- Jason Matthews (12)

District 7

Female- Ulla Undergrowth (16)

Male- Leben Mord (16)

District 8

Female- Rylynn Todd (16)

Male- Felix Kasier (16)

District 9

Female- Cordelia "Cori" Harlow (16)

Male- Luke Bene (18)

District 10

Female- Arielle Nikko (17)

Male- Rae Voltaire (14)

District 11

Female- Brie Xurxermo (12)

Male- Colton Clark (12)

District 12

Female- Cwicu Rainy (17)

Male- Dagger MacNamara (18)


End file.
